Most of modern communication devices or communication systems with high throughput rely on a multiple inputs-outputs concept to support a wider transmission bandwidth. For example, the 4G LTE advance standard specifies a Carrier Aggregation solution (CA) to expand its effective bandwidth beyond 20 MHz. The carrier aggregation concept proposes to aggregate multiple component carriers to form a larger overall transmission bandwidth. In case of intra-band area aggregation the component carriers fall into the same band with one physical input port. Therefore, there is the need for an efficient separation of component carriers.